


One Piece PETs: Twister

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [244]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Luffy, Zoro, and Oda have Nami & Robin play the game "Twister". Takes place pre-timeskip.





	One Piece PETs: Twister

**One Piece PETs: Twister**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the greatness that is One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda does.)

 

 

"Twister?" Nami queried with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Yeah, it's fun!" Luffy answered. "Wanna try it?"

 

"Ummm...I dunno," Nami answered.

 

"It'll be fun!" Luffy added. "Please~?"

 

He gave Nami his best puppy-dog eyes, complete with a quivering lip.

 

_'Oh! Dammit, he knows I can't say no to those eyes!'_ Nami exclaimed, her face flushed bright red. "Okay, fine!" Nami conceded.

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered. "You're gonna love it!"

 

"If you say so," Nami sighed, "Let's just get it over with."

 

Luffy laid out the Twister mat, and put down the dial.

 

"Oh, wait!" Luffy exclaimed. "I just remembered something!"

 

"What's that?" Nami asked.

 

"We need somebody to call the colors," Luffy answered.

 

"But who can we find to do that?" Nami asked.

 

"...Robin~!!" Luffy called.

 

At that moment, Robin entered the room. "You called, Luffy?"

 

"Will you help us play Twister?" Luffy asked. "Pretty please?"

 

"I don't see why not." Robin answered.

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

 

Thus began the game of Twister. Naturally, Luffy went first, while Robin spun the dial.

 

"Left foot, red," Robin called out, and Luffy put his left foot on a red spot on the mat.

 

"Hehe!" Luffy giggled.

 

Robin spun the dial, again. "Right hand, green."

 

Nami bent down to put her hand on a green spot.

 

"Good one!" Luffy praised.

 

"Yes, very good," Robin commented before she spun the dial again, "Now, Luffy, it's your turn. Right hand, yellow."

 

Luffy stretched his right arm out and touched the yellow spot.

 

"Right," Nami muttered, "Of course it's easy for him."

 

Robin spun the dial, once more. "Right foot, blue."

 

Nami placed her right foot on the blue spot.

 

"Huh," she spoke, "So far, so good."

 

"Just wait," Luffy replied, "it gets even harder."

 

Robin spun the dial, once more.

 

"Right hand blue," she called.

 

Nami stretched her right hand out, causing her to bend over a little more as she put it on another blue circle.

 

"So far, so good," she muttered, "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

 

Robin spun the dial, again.

 

"Left foot green," she called, causing Luffy to stretch his leg over to a green spot, "very good, Luffy."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks!"

 

Robin spun the dial. "Right hand red," she called.

 

    Nami reached out to touch the red spot with her right hand, but in doing so, she was leaning over Luffy...who blushed as he caught a rather pleasant sight.

 

An up-shirt view of her big, perky ta-tas.

 

"Holy...!" Luffy whispered.

 

"Huh?" Nami glanced down at Luffy. "Did you say something, Luffy?"

 

"Uhh...nothing!" Luffy answered.

 

"Okay." Nami replied.

 

Robin chuckled, obviously knowing why Luffy was blushing.

 

"Just spin the dial." Luffy told her.

 

"Yes, Luffy." Robin replied. She then spun it around before it stopped. "Left hand yellow," she called.

 

Luffy stuck his left hand on the yellow spot. "Got it!" he exclaimed.

 

Robin spun the dial, yet again. "Right hand yellow," she called to Nami.

 

The Booted Puss Woman reached her paw out to touch the yellow spot, and in doing so, she almost slipped.

 

"Eep!" she squeaked. As if that wasn't enough, she ended up falling right on top of Luffy, who got an up close and personal view of her luscious melons.

 

"Aah...!" Luffy gasped.

 

"AAH!!" Nami yelped. "LUFFY!!!"

 

"Oh, dear," Robin spoke.

 

"Nami, I'm sorry!" Luffy cried. "Really, I am!!"

 

"I'm not mad at you." Nami sighed. "In fact, maybe I should've seen this coming."

 

"Really?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yeah," Nami answered as she soon got off of her captain.

 

"Sorry about that, Luffy," she apologized as she pulled down her shirt.

 

"No, it's fine." Luffy told her. "Really."

 

Nami pet Luffy on the head, for she just couldn't stay mad at him.

 

"So, Luffy," she began as the two of them stood up, "did you enjoy the show?"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Yup!"

 

Nami smiled at this...before she kissed Luffy on the lips. "I'm glad you did."

 

Luffy blushed redder than ever, with steam blowing out of his ears. Nami giggled, leaving her captain a flustered mess.

 

Robin only chuckled. "Never a dull moment with them."

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get how I couldn't have already uploaded this.


End file.
